Monster Diabetes
by Pricat
Summary: Brianna becomes a monster and sent to the compound but is afraid of herself but can Susan and the others help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay an new Monsters Vs Aliens fic as I haven't written anything for a long while and this was inspired by an idea that was in my heead tonight after watching the movie in a long while along with the Halloween special and before people knock me about Typw 2 Diabetes being part of the story, I have it so I know what I'm talking about.**

**Brianna Murphy, Susan's teenage niece gets hit by Quantium and it turns her into a monster but her power is she can give monsters and people Type 2 Diabetes but eating candy doesn't hurt her but makes her stronger but she gets sent to the compound and she's scared and Susan and the others try to show her that being a monster is a good thing but only taslks to her aunt and Link/**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was the last week of October in the small towm=n of Modesto and a young teenager was walking through the pumpkin patch as she was looking for a really good pumpkin to make into a jack o lantern as er willowy brown hair blew with the cold night air.

Her name was Brianna Murphy and niece of Susan Ginormica Murphy but she was slender for her age but she was shy yet loved things that were strange or spooky but was living with her grandparents as her parents had to settle things about stuff she didn't know but didn't care about it as she was listening to punk music on her earbuds but unaware that a space ship was above her as strange stuff leaked out of it but some of it hit Brianna and entered her body as she was unaware she was feeling different as she left the patch without a pumpkin but she was feeling strange and couldn't figure out why but ignored the feeling as she returned to the Murphy home.

She knew her grandparents were busy outside hanging up Halloween decorations so they wouldn't notice her going upstairs but she headed up to her room and closed the door quietly as she looked in the mirror seeing her body was glowing green.

"_What's happening to me?"_ she thought falling asleep

But while asleep, the Quantium was altering her DNA code but Brianna had no idea what was happening to her as she was having strange dreams but hoped things would be okay in the morning as she had to go to school...

* * *

Brianna's eyes fluttered open as she heard the alarm clock ring as she got up but yawned as she was getting dressed but had a painful feeling in her head but ignored it as she went downstairs for breakfast but was quiet as she ate but left for school but she began to feel strange entering the school building but shook it off as she went to Home Room but she noticed some of the kids staring at her as a white tail was poking out from her trousers as the weird feeling was getting stronger but Brianna felt her grow a little taller but her clothes were ripping as she was a white skinned muscle bound monster with a powerful tail as Brianna was confused.

"W-What's wrong guys?" she asked them.

"You're a monster!" one of them said running away.

Brianna then ran out of the classroom but was nervous hearing the commotion but her claws slashed the lockers as she saw the SWAT team arrive with Monger as Brianna felt a pricking feeling in her tail as it was a sedative to calm her down as they left the building but Monger was stunned seeing this kid monster was rekated to Susan as they left but he hoped she was okay...


	2. Calming Her Down

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed and in this chapter, Brianna awakens at the conpound but is scared and confused but doesn't realise her Aunt Susan lives there but I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Monger sighed as he and the SWAT team returned to the compound with Brianna safely contained but was still asleep because of the sedative but he placed her in a cell but would wait until the kid woke up before explaining things to her.

But he didn't know that Link had been eavesdropping and had seen Brianna but was curious yet surprised it was a kid one but knew he couldn't ask until later knowing Monger wouldn't tell them until later but was curious but worried for this new monster but knew that others could be affected by Quantium like Susan but he was stunned it was a kid around fourteen as they'd never had a younger monster in the compound but he and the others were getting ready for Halloween and had been decorating the base but Link had an idea knowing how it felt to be taken away from your loved ones but he wanted to decorate her cell to make her feel welcome but would wait until Monger wasn't around but he went back to join the others.

* * *

Brianna's eyes fluttered open as she didn't fit herself at school or in the Nurse's office but in a cell in a strange place but didn't like it as she was slashing her claws against the door to get out as Monger was nervous but had an idea as he saw Link but he wondered what was going on but knew it was the new monster but he saw her get loose as he then saw her look at him.

"Hey there kid.

I'm Link.

You seem scared you know?

For an new monster.

This place may be a little strange but it'll feel like home soon, trust me." he said.

Brianna saw that he meant no harm to her but remembered hearing Link's name as he was one of her Aunt Susan's friends but wondered if she was like her but before Link could answer, Monger and the others were taking her away.

"We have to perform tests on her to see what her powers are.

Along with how dangerous she is." Monger said.

Link sighed going back to Susan and the others...


	3. Finding Out What Monster She Is

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Thanks to CrankyhornednoseJudithFan for reviewing and never knew you were into Monsters vs Aliens or a fan of Link.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Susan wondered why Link was so quiet as she didn't know about Brianna as B.O.B was talking about costume ideas and candy while Dr Cockroach was working on some invention but Link sighed as he hoped the new monster was okay as he knew Monger performing tests wasn't a good thing like when he first came here.

"Link is something wrong?" Susan asked.

He sighed as he told her about the new monster but she wanted to see her but Link had a feeling the kid didn't trust anybody but wanted to befriend her as Susan agreed as she and Link went to the new monster's cell but Susan was in awe seeing Brianna but Link heard her growl but she relaxed seeing Link.

"Hey kid this is Ginormica or Susan." Link told her.

Brianna's eyes went wide hearing that.

"Aunt Susan?

Wow nobody told me you were Ginormica.

I was covered in this weird stuff and it made me like this.

It's a little strange.

But that army guy says I'm a diabetes monster and that I can give it to humans and monsters but eating candy doesn't hurt me the way it used to but now I'm scared of myself." she said as Link was in awe.

"It's okay Brianna." Susan told her.

Brianna doubted that as she was not talking to her but Link understood as he saw Susan leave but noticed a silver locket around Brianna's neck but would talk to her later but felt bad for her knowing how she felt but went to join the others but Brianna sighed seeing him leave.

He hoped that she was okay.

* * *

Later that night, Brianna was still awake but couldn't sleep as she was remembering things before this happened but she was looking at the photo inside her locket of her with her parents before everything changed but she felt tears well up in her eyes as she heard footsteps as somebody was in her cell but turned around seeing Link but wondered what he was doing here as he understood but saw the photo in her locket.

"Are they your parents Brianna?" he asked her.

"They were but they probably don't remember me or like me.

Now that I'm like this." she answered closing the locket.

"Why would you care?" she asked him.

"Because I know how it feels to be taken away from your loved ones.

When Monger found me. my family and loved ones were gone but I wanted to search for them but have been trapped here for fifty years but it took me a long while to trust B.O.B along with Dr Cockroach but I did.

So will you.

Besides I want to be your friend.

I have this feeling you didn't have a lot of friends before this." he told her.

Brianna was quiet but was stunned hearing this as a lot of people had never said that to her before.

"I'll see you in the morning Brianna." he said leaving.

She then sighed falling asleep.

* * *

Link sighed as he had wanted to help Brianna feel at ease but he smiled seeing boxes of unused Halloween decorations and got an idea as Halloween was tomorrow and knew that Brianna liked Halloween just like them but hadn't opened up yet to them but he smiled sneaking into Brianna's cell and began decorating but was feeling good but knew Brianna would love i once she woke up and saw all this but yawned as he left but went back to his own cell but hoped she'd like it but sighed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Susan saw Link enter the main room as he was drinking coffee but she wondered why he was tired and knew it wasn't sleep apnea but he sighed knowing he could tell her but he normally kept things to himself.

"I kind of decorated Brianna's cell to make her feel welcome." he answered.

"That's sweet Link.

I need to ask my parents about Brianna when we see them.

Maybe they can help us gain her trust." she said.

Link nodded as he heard Brianna roar happily which surprised Butterflysaurus.

He smiled knowing Brianna saw what happened to her cell.


	4. Feeling Bad About Hurting Him

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while as I have been busy writing stories for my other fandoms but watching Monsters Vs Aliens right now makes me wanna update.**

**Brianna accidentally hurts Link but it was because she lost control but just scratched him but he's not mad.**

**But another monster meets her and trys to make her join his group who want to be cared about.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Link sighed as they were at Susan's parent's house as he watched Brianna eating a bowl full of candy but he knew it couldn't hurt her because of the Quantium but he was worried about her.

Susan and her parents had been talking about Brianna for a while but he was nervous seeing her growl as B.O.B was near her but heard her roar loudly which scared him a little.

"Brianna it's okay!" he said.

But Susan had a feeling Brianna wasn't herself right now as Link was trying to keep her calm but he gritted his teeth feeling pain as Brianna was nervous seeing she'd hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said crying.

Susan saw a scratch on Link's hand but saw her niece was under control.

"It's okay Brianna.

He's not badly hurt.

But we need to get the both of you checked out." she said.

Brianna nodded as she ran off.

"Let her go.

She'll calm down." Link said softly.

Susan hoped she was right.

* * *

Brianna was walking through the streets alone when she sensed somebody was following her as she prepared to fight but it was a boy her age with snake like hair and his body was scaly like half of Link's which made her sad.

"What's a powerful chick like you doing out here?" he said.

"I-I ran away." she answered sadly.

"Because your family doesn't accept you?" he asked.

"No not that.

But I hurt a friend.

I may have met him ill.

My power is potent." she said.

"Really?

I can turn others into monsters." he said.

Brianna's eyes widened at that.

"Wow cool!

I can give monsters and humans Diabetes.

I think I did it to Link." she said frowning.

He smiled.

"Ahh...

You're with Ginormica's friends?

They're cool.

But my friends are cool too.

We're trying to make humans like us.

Wanna help out?" he said.

Brianna looked confused.

"I dob't know.

I don't know you.

I'm Brianna." she told him.

"I'm Kex." he said.

She was thinking about it.

"Brianna!" she heard a voice yell.

It was Link.

Kex laughed as he left.

Brianna felt Link hug her.

"Oh man I'm glad you're okay!

I was worried about you." he said weakly.

She saw the scratch on his hand.

He saw she was quiet as they left.

* * *

Link heard Butterflysaurus whimper as he was watching Monger stick an needle in his arm as he was performing a fasting sugars test on Link after Brianna had hurt him knowing how her powers gave humans and monsters Diabetes but he gritted his teeth as his arm felt pain as Monger removed the small butterfly needle but he left as he needed to talk to Brianna.

He heard roaring from the training room but wondered what was going on as he peeked in seeing Brianna letting her anger out through training but he saw her beginning to calm down as he was feeling tired and wanted to lie down for a bit as he entered his cell but he hoped Brianna was okay.

He cared about her like a brother after hearing about her family situation from Susan's parents but he sighed as his eyes closed in sleep...

* * *

Brianna sighed as she was in her cell but looked at her clawed hands as she felt bad about accidentally hurting Link as he'd wanted to and was acting like a friend to her but she needed to talk to him but was worried knowing her Aunt and the others were probably mad at her but decided to stay in her cell for now but she hoped Link would forgive her.

But she heard roaring as another new monster teen was being brought into the compound as she was curious but it could wait as she needed to see Link but she left her cell by slashing through the bars as she headed to Link's cell...


	5. Another New Monster

**A/N**

**Here's more and another monster joins the compound but he's shy like Brianna.**

**I know Link will approve of him.**

* * *

Link woke up the next morning hearing growling as he didn't know there was another new monster in the compound but went to see Brianna but didn't find her in her cell.

He saw her in a cell with another monster that looked like a dragon but was shy like her and had a feeling he was the new monster but had a feeling that Brianna was making him feel welcome.

"I'll talk to her later." he thought leaving.

He then went to join the others but saw Monger waiting.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

Link sighed following him.

* * *

Later Link was thinking about things as Monger had told him that Brianna had given him Type 2 Diabetes by accident but he could get it into remission by taking good care of himself but Monger had asked him to look out for Brianna knowing he was the only one she trusted as he understood needing to talk to Brianna as he found her in her cell humming.

He noticed she was calm for once as he entered but Brianna was nervous seeing him there as she knew he wanted to talk about the other night but he didn't seem angry with her but worried.

"I'm sorry Link.

I never meant to hurt you!" she said looking away.

"It's okay Brianna.

I know that you didn't mean it.

But I'll always look out for ya.

It's what friends do.

I heard there's an new monster here.

I know you were with him." he replied.

Brianna nodded in reply.

"His name is Adam.

He's a dragon.

He's shy like me.

I was thinking that I could help him." she answered.

Link smiled at that.

"I think that's a great idea.

But you should trust my other friends too.

They're cool too." he said.

Brianna nodded seeing him leave.

She was thinking about it.

* * *

Adam was quiet as Susan and the others were staring at him but he was looking at the floor at his scaly feet but Link understood knowing Brianna was like that but saw Adam look up as Brianna entered as Link chuckled knowing the dragon boy liked her but knew he was too shy to get to know her but he and the others were heading into the city for the day.

Link saw a small smile on Brianna's face at this as she like any other girl her age liked shopping.

But he saw she hadn't eaten breakfast yet but she was getting dressed.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Brianna smiled as she was dressed in punky clothes as she smiled looking at herself in the mirror of her cell but was listening to punk music as she was nearly done putting sunglasses over her eyes so nobody would know her but sighed leaving as she wore biker boots with spikes on them that were sharp like her claws.

She then left her cell as she went to find Adam but he was in the training room.

She was in awe seeing him train using his powers but he smiled.

"H-Hey Brianna." he said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with us.

We're going to the mall." she told him.

He looked nervous at this.

"I don't know.

Besides the people there would hate me.

Because I'm a monster." he said.

Brianna understood leaving...


	6. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Brianna smiled as she was shopping in a music store as she'd gotten herself an I-Pod Touch but was buying some new CD's to put on it but saw other girls her age staring and laughing at her but she was feeling bad and wanted to scare them.

But she knew that Link wouldn't like that as it would worry Monger but she couldn't control it as she saw her claws glow but she saw the girls scream as they ran but Link was mad at them knowing that Brianna may be a monster but inside she was still a teenager but decided to leave her alone seeing people crowding around Susan and the others as they were heading to the food court.

He then saw Brianna leave the music store looking sad but then heard roaring as he looked up seeing Adam there as he landed but was worried seeing Brianna upset.

"I thought you didn't want to come here." she said.

"Yeah but I sensed you were upset.

Those girls are losers.

You're so amazing.

Come on let's get something to eat." he said.

Brianna nodded as she followed him and the others but she couldn't get what the girls had said out of her mind.

He then saw her put earbuds into her ears as she was listening to music on her I-Pod but Link felt bad for her.

Adam wondered why as he was eating.

"Because I know how it feels to be hated.

Because you're different.

The world will hurt her.

I decided to help her.

Maybe you should too.

She seems to trust you." he answered.

The young male monster wasn't sure.

"I-I could try." he said.

Link smiled hearing that.

He saw Brianna eating a hot fudge sundae.

But he decided to leave her alone.

* * *

Adam and Link were worried later at the compound as they hadn't heard from Brianna in a while but knew it was because of what had happened at the mall but noticed she'd locked the door to her cell but heard roaring as Link had a feeling she was angry and knew that she didn't know her own strength but hoped that she'd learn to control it and learn to like herself but she was still a teenager but they decided to leave her alone but saw her bust out of her cell as she was running away.

Link was about to go after her but Monger stopped him and Adam as he had heard about what had happened at the mall but went after her but they left as they knew that Brianna wouldn't listen to him but hoped Susan and the others wouldn't be scared but they were frantic seeing that Brianna was nowhere to be found.

"She ran... away?

This isn't good!" Adam said.

"I know Adam.

We need to tell the others.

They could help find her." Link said.

They then returned to the compound but Susan saw worry in Link's eyes as he told them that Brianna was gone and had ran away but needed to find her before something happened to her.

Susan knew one place Brianna would go...


	7. Getting Her Back

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and saw the MVA Attack of the Mutant Pumpkins special in a long while thanks to Youtube.**

**Link and the gang go after Brianna, but she's sick after being hit by a tranquilser dart.**

**I hope you rnjoy.**

* * *

Brianna was happy as she approached the Murphy house, but got excited as she saw the house like a candy graveyard but was chowing down, making her uncle and Aunt happy but wondered what she was doing here but heard Btterflysaurus roar making Brianna sigh, as she saw Susan and the others show up, but saw worry in both Adam and Link's eyes, but she sighed.

"Why did you run off, Brianna?

We were worried about you.

Especially Adam." Susan said to her.

"I-I just needed to get away, from the compound.

One night to be a little normal.

You don't know what it's like." she said.

Link understood, knowing how his life had been messed up since those years ago, when Monger had found and brought him to the compound but he then saw something hit her, as it was a tranquilser dart, making them worried as it was a zoo owner.

"She'll make us money!" he said but Link was angry, but Susan stopped him by picking the zoo owner up and flicking him like with Derek.

"Is she okay, Susan?" Link asked her.

"She's fine, Link.

Just sleeping but we should get her back to the compound.

Monger's gonna be mad, because of this." Adam said as Susan sighed.

She knew Monger would understand, when they explained but was worried for Brianna, as they were family, but returned to the compound and approached her niece's cell and was placing her in bed, but heard the young Diabetes monster moan, making her curious yet worried.

She then placed a hand on her niece's head, feeling a high temperature.

"I'm gonna get help, okay?" she said gently leaving.

* * *

Monger was stunned as the doctors were examing Brianna, but was worried knowing something had made the young Diabetes monster sick, but remembered Susan saying the girl had been hit by a tranquilser dart and had a feeling that was why she was sick but knew she needed to rest.

She decided not to tell Adam or Link, as they'd be worried but unaware that Link had overheard and was feeling bad for the kid, and would wait until she was feeling better before talking to her, as he knew being cooped up in here was making her a little antsy.

He would ask Susan what Brianna was like before she was a monster, but Susan understood as she knew that Brianna was shy and quiet, and didn't have any friends besides her cat.

He then decided to go out for a while.


	8. Caring For Her

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but sorry for not updating in a while, but wanted to after watching a little bit of Night of the Living Carrots, but also watched Attack of the Mutant Pumpkins again.**

**Brianna is sick, but Adam and Link are watching over her, but Susan's parents want to let her stay with them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Link was anxious, as he cared about Brianna as she was suck but Susan understood as he was like a big brother to Brianna, as she knew her parents had disowned her but B.O.B was scarfing down weiners, as Dr Cockroach sighed, but they and Adam saw Link leave.

He would normally be playing poker but was heading towards the cells where he and his fellow monsters slept, but approached Brianna's as he opened the door softly.

He heard the young female monster moan as she was sick, as he pulled the covers off seeing Brianna look awful, as he felt bad for her, as he placed a hand on her head feeling a fever start which bothered him.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo.

I'm sure, that Monger will help." he said.

Brianna's eyes fluttered open, but smiled weakly seeing Link there but he was leaving to get a cold compress, but returned placing it on Brianna's head.

B.O.B and the others were watching through a web cam, that Dr Cockroach had placed as Susan knew that Link cared about her niece.

Adam was training but had left Brianna to sleep, but he hoped she was okay.

Susan was going to visit her parents in Modesto, but Link would keep an eye on Brianna, and Dr Cockroach would make sure that B.O.B wouldn't do something stupid, while she was gone.

adam was in his cell meditating but heard Link from Brianna's cell knowing he'd help her.

* * *

Susan was sitting on her knees in the backyard, drinking a giant sized cup of coffee as she was with her parents filling them in on what was going on, but she noticed that her parents had something on their minds, as it was about letting Brianna stay with them, for a while.

"I'm sure she'll like it guys.

She's having trouble adjusting, but Link is helping her." she told them.

They then saw Butterflysaurus show up, as she wondered what was going on seeing Link show up, but had said that Brianna had wandered off but still sick as Susan was worried, as she and her parents were going after her finding her in an ice cream parlour weakly eating.

Link saw people not afraid of them, but approached Brianna carefully knowing she wasn't herself but was rubbing her back as she coughed up a storm.

"It's okay, Bree.

the sickness is making you unlike yourself.

Let's go, okay?" he said calmly.

The female Diabetes Monster followed on Susan's back, but asleep, as they were going to Susan's house, as Monger had agreed to let her stay with Susan's parents for a while

Susan hoped, that it would help Brianna feel better, as Link was quiet.

"L-Link, you okay?" he heard Brianna say.

"I'm fine, kiddo.

Just rest, okay?" he said.

Susan watched as she hugged him, but thought it was cute, as they left.

* * *

Later that night in his cell, Link couldn't sleep, as he was worrying about Brianna as she was alone at the Murphy's house but was sneaking out of the compound which Monger didn't know about, as he'd be angry but had to check on Brianna but smiled entering the Murphy's house as he saw Brianna asleep on the couch, making him smile.

_Aw, she's so cute sleeping, but I feel bad for her._

_Being sick sucks, like when I had the flu but I don't mind risking being in trouble because of this, as she needs somebody to help her, besides_ Susan.

He then yawned, as he was sleepy lying down on the couch as his eyes closed in sleep.

He hoped that things would get better, for Brianna.


End file.
